


O! Valentine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ever dated someone as a kid - and regretted it later when you saw who they became.  Riddle once loved, and this is that story of how she betrayed him.





	O! Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

O! Valentine  
September 1st, 1938  
Prologue & To the Feast!

We all have dated them.The guy that you regret from the depths of your heart, from every fiber of your being, and every surface of time the guy or girl you wish you could erase from your memory banks.This, is that story, this is Cole’s story.

 

Valencia Collette Valentijn was never that harsh of a girl not until she met the man that ruined her view on dating for the rest of her life.He was a snake-loving creep that could talk to them – that wasn’t the worst of it she mainly feared what he became later.Because, in a way she felt responsible – she had dated him long before the deaths of Myrtle and long before he had ever split his soul with those most devious deeds of killing innocent people.She had been with him before he had even known he was a wizard – before she had known she was a witch.

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle is said to have been incapable of loving – but that was not always the case.He loved once, long before he became Lord Voldemort and the leader of all those dark wizards and that horrible war against the muggle born’s and muggles in general.Cole felt responsible for this transformation – she had left him that day in the orphanage when he was a little kid and she regretted it ever since – but when she had left him she had loved him so much.She had left him because she was being taken away from that forsaken place, she was seven years old and her godfather – he was always called uncle by her own father - Alphard Diggory had finally been found – her parents Emilie and Augustine Valentijn had died when she was a little girl because of magical sicknesses that came on right after her birth.

 It was one of those innocent child-loves, but the way she had left him seemed to change him in a way she never had suspected.If she had known what he would become she would have insisted her uncle to take him in and help him be good.

 

“I’m leaving,” she had told him, her tone unwavering,

 

“Cole! Take me with you! You promised.”

 

“No, I can’t you don’t understand you can’t belong in my world its – its not safe for you.” She was, after all the daughter of two muggleborn wizards and she had no idea whether she would be a witch as well – but her uncle Alphard had powers as well he was her father’s twin and worked as an auror so she knew no matter what she would be safe or so she had thought at that young naive age.

 

“I will never forget this.” He yelled, his eyes for a moment looked as cold and calculated as a snake’s eye, the way that Amy had told her eye had looked.She stepped backwards, suddenly feeling scared – why had she ever called him her boyfriend she had told him when they were younger he would be her boyfriend when she got out.But now, she had to leave she had no choice – still, if she had a choice she still would leave she would have never met him her parents would still be alive.

 

“I know you won’t, hopefully I can see you again.” She smile, hopefully, her eyes not showing emotions to him.

“You will – and you will regret the day you left me here alone.” He hissed.

 

And the memory of her leaving was gone as quickly as it had come.She looked to her uncle and smiled, “Thank you for taking me to the train Uncle Alphie!” Cole smiled – she was thirteen years old – it would have been her third year at Beauxbaton but her uncle had to move the family, her and his son Edward Chance Diggory to England.Cole and Chance were the best of friends – inseparable, he was in his third year as well and they protected each other from everything and everyone.

Cole walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ her black hair pulled into two braids, oh she was so anxious so nervous she wanted her first year to go perfectly well.She walked up to the train, Chance right behind her when she heard someone begin to speak.

 

“Well, well, look what we have here?” The voice was cold, she turned and saw a messy black –haired boy standing behind her and Chance he didn’t look bad, mean, or even slightly evil.

 

“Who are you?” She asked furrowing her brow. 

“Charlus Potter, and you two aren’t first years are you?” He asked happily it looked like the kid was about to dance with excitement as he saw two new students to talk to, “And this is the girl I’m going to marry one day – she’s my best friend.” He nodded as if he knew what he was talking about, “her name is Dorea Black – I call her Dory.” He smirked.

 

Dory, a bright green-eyed girl smiled over to them – she had blonde hair, green eyes, and the palest of pale skins.“Hi, don’t mind Char, he’s not to quirky once you get to know him.” She giggled.“We are both in the Gryffindor house! Where are you two from?” She asked happily.

“Oh, I’m Edward-Chance Diggory – and this,” he paused smiling, “is my best friend and cousin Valencia Valentijn.” He smiled.

 

“Did you say Valentijn” there was a dark, cold, almost slimy voice behind them the speaker slowly took a step around them seemingly scoping the girl own as he circled her – almost like she were the piece of cake that he wanted.And he just wanted to make sure the flavor was right.“I thought you said I’d never see you again _Cole_ ” he hissed. 

That was when she looked up, no longer focusing on the shabby shoes the boy was wearing – she didn’t like being circled like she was the piece of meat the vulture wanted.Then she realized who the vulture was. 

“Riddle?” She asked, almost reaching. 

“Yes, it seems you haven’t been completely honest with me” he spurned still walking around her – god she was getting dizzy.

 

“Please stop.” She spoke, her voice strong, stronger than strong – controlling even.He stopped – everyone around her gasped – apparently it was already a feat at thirteen to control Riddle even though having him stop wasn’t exactly control that was just good luck – or respect.And sometimes the utter want to be accepted once more.Still, everyone seemed to be in shock and awe that he had listened to her, even September first 1938.

 

“And why should I – the heir of slytherin listen to the likes of you Valencia?” He asked nearly spitting – a droplet smacked her cheek.Her eyes were closed; opening them she saw how close he was to her, just inches from her nose was his leering face.God, he looked positively evil.

 

“Because Riddle, I knew you as a kid – I was your friend, and I didn’t know you were the ruddy heir of slytherin.” She snapped back he nodded as if considering what she had to offer.

 

“I’ll tell you what will happen Valentijn,” he spoke in a demanding tone.“I will consider being your friend – even if you are from a less potent line of magic than I – only if you get into the Slytherin house.Any other house and you and I will remain as we are now.” 

“And what is that Riddle? You will stay the pathetic boy who won’t be someone’s friend because they are more brave, or even stronger than you.” She hissed back her eyes flashing dangerously.She looked mad, as she was – Valencia wasn’t the type of girl to let anyone tell her who she would  
be with or who she could be friends with.She didn’t care, she didn’t want to be someone’s friend if they didn’t accept her as she was.She came from a short line of Gryffindors and she knew exactly what being in Slytherin meant – she would have to be his prize friend – the girl he toted around like a little puppet doing his deeds for him.And that was unacceptable.That wasn’t something her mother Caroline Davenport would have liked – or allowed her to do and she knew that.

 

Still, she had to give him an answer.“Okay then, I’ll try not to get into Slytherin.” She decided his face contoured into a mess a look of confusion, disdain, and then emotionless.

 

“ _Potter_ you seemed to have already corrupted her.” He snapped.Turning on his heels and walking up into the train and he was gone.

 

“Wow, you had him listen to you.” Dory smiled, “And you stuck up to Riddle! You are brave, last person who stuck up to him got hexed so bad they still are having the boils removed!” 

“Oh, well I’m not a push over you know.”

 

“Never thought you were…and I hope you get into Gryffindor – you two Chance because after all it’s the best house we’re all really nice – friendly even!” Charlus smiled.

“Aw thanks.” The train’s whistle called them to leave.And soon they found a compartment together.Soon after they had sat down the door opened, and a girl whose face was still red and blotchy from crying walked in.

 

“Hello Myrtle, please sit with us.” Charlus smiled, the girl nodded whipping the tears away.“This is Valencia Valentijn and Chance  
Diggory.”He smiled introducing them; the girl looked up and smiled, blushing as she saw Chance.She sat down between Chance and Valencia.Giggling she spoke.

 

“I’m Myrtle, Myrtle Rhodes.” She smiled, the girls cheeks giggled slightly as she talked – yes, she was quite pudgy but she wasn’t a bad person from what Valencia could tell.She need nice, harmless even, maybe a little too quick to crying but she wasn’t bad.“I’m a Hufflepuff” She nodded.

 

The train seemed to lurch forward into movement as she spoke.Ugh, the feeling made Cole’s stomach turn uneasily.“So what is it about Riddle?” Cole asked, pulling her knees against her she wanted to know what she was signing onto before she was personally marked as possible victim for his curses.

 

“He’s not exactly harmless but he’s not exactly a culprit – he seems to get away with everything.” Myrtle spoke her voice was nauseatingly nasal.“He doesn’t like Hagrid.I think Hagrid is a wonderful person.” She nodded happily.

 

“Oh, okay nothing worse.” 

“Not that we know of – but he’s the heir of slytherin and Slytherin wasn’t the best man.” Charlus explained how Slytherin and Gryffindor were rival houses because the founders of the houses were rivals and how Slytherin had views of magical supremacy and muggles being beneath them.The conversation continued as such for quite sometime, until the train was halfway to the school the compartment stayed as such, Myrtle, Dory, Charlus, Chance, and Valencia all talking civilly.

 

Then the door slipped open.A hideously blonde boy with a rather attractive face was standing there in a green and silver slytherin uniform.“ah, so you are the idiot who turned Riddle down.” He sniggered. “I’m  Abraxas Malfoy of the Wiltshire Malfoys.” Smirking he glanced her up and down.“He was right you know, you would make an attractive Slytherin too bad you got yourself mixed in with this lot.They will never bring you fame, fortune, or power – except that girl has potential don’t you Black?” He smirked.

 

“Oh go flatter some other half-wit Malfoy.” Dory snapped glaring at the muscular boy he looked older nearly fifteen years old.

 

“Aw, its too bad you wouldn’t take the offer Valencia wasn’t it.Well, good luck staying alive at Hogwarts with Riddle as an enemy.”

 

“Go away!” Dory snapped her wand poised easily at Malfoy.

 

“Good bye beautiful” he winked to Dory who shuddered in disgust.

 

“Ugh he makes me sick.” Dory hissed “by the name of the noble house of Black I curse him to never touch me in my entire life!” She then turned back to Valencia, “He is right though be careful, Charlus and I will have your back.” She smiled. 

They quickly all changed into their robes, Valencia and Chance had no house colors yet as it was their first year at Hogwarts – they would have to be sorted.

 

As the train came to a stop they stood up, Valencia and Chance leaving and having to get onto the small boats with the first years.It was odd really, sitting on so small a boat with all those kids they were so small, so delicate looking – and was that a giant squid? She thought as she looked into the lake, she saw the silvery movement again and then a body was sitting up out of the water the soggy wet body of a merman was staring at her.It screeched and then went back underwater.She had no idea what it had wailed at it her but it was definitely something.

 

It seemed like forever that they stood there waiting to be sorted just half an hour later, as all the eyes of the school  
were on them.She watched as her best friend was sorted – “GRYFFINDOR” the Soarting hat roared and as it did the Gryffindor house applauded and roared alike.

 

“Valencia Valentijn” Professor Dumbledore called out, and she walked tentatively up to the rickety stool.Sitting down, he placed the large hat on her head it didn’t fall over her eyes as it had with most of the first years as her head was much bigger – seeing she was two years older than they were.

 

“Hmm, interesting.” It spoke into her ear, the words not audible to the people in the crowd – they watched like she was a trophy the transfer student was someone every house wanted.None more than one Slytherin wanted her.His eyes looked cold, demanding as if he were trying to tell the hat to put her in slytherin.“You seem to know the heir of Slytherin – but you don’t want to be there.” The hat mused.

 

“No, I do not.” She answered firmly, “I want to be in my mothers house.” She thought, the words causing a tear to slip like an icicle down her cheek.

 

“Aah, Mrs. Caroline Davenport.” The hat mused, “I’ve got it then, GRYFFINDOR” the hat roared a certain Slytherin glared at her giving her a look akin to it being the worst choice in her life.But she didn’t choose, the hat had and she would have chosen the same way she wanted to fallow in her mother’s footsteps to be an auror as she was.

 

“Welcome to Gryffindor!” Dory called as she sat down hugging her newfound friend.And all seemed right, then and there so far that is.

_Oh Valencia,_  
With your blood still warm on the ground  
Valencia  
And I swear to the stars  
I'll burn this whole city down


End file.
